Inside the Cage
by cathandsaraforever55
Summary: Choices are what define our lives. Both Sara and Catherine managed to make the right choices in their lives, but what if they didn't? My first AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Inside the Cage  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for the twisted ideas in this story  
**Rated: **M  
**Summary:**Choices are what define our lives. Both Sara and Catherine managed to make the right choices in their lives, but what if they didn't?

**A/N**- this is my first AU and I have no clue where this idea came from or where it will go, but I thought I would post it and see what you guys think

This story is dedicated to **all of my readers** I don't know what I would do without you guys. Thanks so much.

**

* * *

**

**Sara's POV**

The cold metal cuffs bite at my wrists and the orange fabric of the jumpsuit scratches uncomfortably against my skin. I follow the man in front of me down the hall. A million eyes are on me. Fresh meat. Or that's what they think. In reality I went from juvie to here in just under two months. Nevada State Women's Correctional Facility. Or in other words prison.

A forceful hand pushes me from behind as I pause in the hallway to gaze into an empty cell. Apparently not mine. My feet scrape against the pavement echoing through the hall. The guard in front of me stops and rattles his keys as he finds the correct one for the cell he has halted in front of. I can see a tangle of curly brown hair sweeping over the pillow and end of the top bunk. I am roughly pushed into the cell and bars are closed behind me automatically. "Sidle," the man's harsh voice rings through the hall. I already despise him. Turning slowly I face the slightly overweight man. I take in his dark stubble and beady eyes. "Meet your new roommate, Morgan." The bed creaks as she flips revealing bright green eyes popping against mocha skin. She briskly nods and I return the gesture, making sure the indifference is placed firmly on my face. "I've brought you a baby, Sly. Two months over eighteen."

"Lucky me," her voice is gravelly, most likely from years of smoking. She does not deign my presence worthy of ripping her eyes away from the worn paperback in her hands again.

"Play nice." The man leaves following the steps of the guard that has already disappeared.

I stand inspecting the woman I will be spending most of my time with. She's older than me. Her features worn from the stress of prison. There is wisdom in the eyes currently flicking from one side of the page to the other. "What're you starin' at?"

I shrug and drop myself into the bottom bunk. Staring up at the white bars with mattress pushing through I think about how I ended up here. One mistake after the other. This should be a point of revelation when I decide to turn my life around but it's not. Yeah I fucked up. But I again find comfort in the thought that it's better in here than out there.

My mind wanders for God know how long before a movement in the corner of my mind startles me out of my musings. Turning my head my eyes meet with Morgan's. I raise my eyebrows expectantly at her. "How long you in here for Sidle?"

I quickly raise and drop my shoulders. "Long enough. Feel free to call me Sara." Her eyes study me. I watch her looking for glimpses of what she could possibly be thinking. A red tint is starting to appear on her face due to blood rushing to her head as she continues to hang it over the edge of her bunk.

"You sound like a smart enough girl Sidle. So let's get one thing straight, okay?" I keep my eyes on her not bothering to answer. I know she will finish her thought. "I'm outta here in three months. I've got a baby girl at home waitin' for me. So don't do anything to fuck up my chances of getting' outta here. Got it?"

"Yeah," I reply quietly. She returns to her bed.

I am surprised when she continues to talk. "So what'd you do?"

"I kicked a guy's ass. Apparently he isn't out of the hospital yet. I believe the correct term is assault."

"Oh, why?"

I swallow around the rapidly growing lump in my throat. Clearing myself of every sensation. Every emotion, I reply, "He was asking for it. What'd you do?"

"Got involved with the wrong people." The silence that follows is guarded. It is obvious neither of us are telling the full truth if even the partial truth.

"How old's your daughter?"

"She's turnin' four next month."

"Cute."

"Yeah, yeah she is. You know Sidle you're alright. Maybe the last three months in this place won't be so bad."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My eyes keep wandering to the entrance of the shower stall as I attempt to cover myself and shower at the same time. No curtains, no nothing. There is no barrier stopping a male guard from coming in to catch a glimpse of my body. It's out there for everyone to see. I consider this the worst part of the punishment.

I clean myself as quickly as possible and dry off before slipping into a white undershirt and orange jumpsuit leaving the front unbuttoned. Even though it is time for the sun to begin to fall the, day rapidly approaching night, is humid.

My stomach lets out a ferocious growl. I refused to eat what Morgan keeps insisting is chicken and green beans. It looked more like someone barfed on the tray and handed it to me.

This has been happening a lot over the past few weeks but I refuse to let my starvation show if I can stop it.

I walk through the barred walls feeling the guards' eyes on me and the other occupant's eyes on me until I reach my cell. There is the thumping of heavy boots and then the cell door is opened for me. I feel a large hand briefly on my ass but decide to ignore it. He's not worth a fight.

Slumping down onto the bed I take a deep breath and continue my favorite past time, staring up at the underside of Morgan's mattress. I will away the unwanted feeling of rough hands on my body. The unwelcome invasion of a man.

"You're mighty quiet tonight Sidle."

"Mmm." I'm not in the mood for discussion. Not now.

"Lights will go out soon."

"Yep." As if on cue the tell tale clinking of the outer door closing begins to reverberate off the walls and we are soon plunged into darkness. My breathing becomes restricted as I struggle to push my memories away. At night they can strike while my guard is down. The night threatens to engulf me and expose my vulnerability.

"Story time Sara?" Morgan's voice is gentle and caring.

A small smile creeps onto my face. Morgan knows that this is my time of weakness. But only her. I trust that she will not utter a word to a single soul. She has helped me through more than one panic attack in the past couple of weeks and has discovered one of my only comforts. Stories. I love words. The sounds of them. The variations of them. The lives and worlds they can create and destroy. "Please."

She softly chuckles above me. "You really are still just a baby," her words float quietly down to me.

"Mmhmm. But don't tell anyone." I can clearly picture her rolling her eyes. "Can you make it something different this time?"

"Different how?"

"Just different."

"Okay." Morgan pauses and clears her throat. "It is the year 1874; however this story begins not with the year, but with a beautiful princess. A brunette with soft brown eyes and a kind smile. On this particular day our princess, Princess Symone, finds herself gazing out the window. Her attention is focused past the iron clad, gaggle of knights, on a fair maiden standing in the court yard." I can feel the tension in my shoulders dissipating as my curiosity peaks. By the sounds of it this is defiantly different. 'The princess is preoccupied admiring how the maiden's golden tresses fall in soft waves against her shoulders. There is a small smile upon the maiden's face as she converses with the other peasants. Princess Symone's heart begins to flutter with an unfamiliar emotion. This sensation disturbs and confuses the young woman.

"Against her own will the princess' body beings to move. Carrying her out of the chamber and onto the castle grounds. Oddly Symone realizes her mind is no longer protesting her body's actions. As she steps onto the blindingly green grass of the castle two guards instantly appear following her at a distance.

"The brunette's stomach begins to turn and her heartbeat pounds in her ears as she reaches the gate that leads into the courtyard. Pushing the metal bars aside she steps into the crowd of people mingling together without worries foremost on the mind. Whenever she nears a group a hush falls over them. It is no different when she finally makes it to the group where the fair maiden is standing.

"Symone discreetly wipes her palms in the fold of her dress and clears her throat unsure of what to do next. 'Princess,' a man in the group automatically says. He dips into a small bow and then takes her hand brushing his lips over the back of it.

"'Please sir that is not necessary.' He gazes at her oddly and a lopsided grin appears on his face. She sends a shy smile back at him before turning her full attention to the striking blonde standing directly across from her. Chocolate brown eyes meet electric blue ones and the princess can feel her breathing become slightly more labored. She realizes now standing here that the maiden she has had her eyes focused upon for the past week is older than her.

"'To what do we owe this pleasure Princess?' The fair maiden asks, her eyes never leaving Symone's captivated gaze.

"'I require your services,' she replies in a faint voice; her mind not registering what her mouth is saying.

"'Of course Princess. Anything you desire.'

"From somewhere in the crowd the joyous voice of a young one squeals, 'Mommy, Mommy look what I found!'

"Suddenly a tiny blonde appears from around the fair maiden's skirt holding a flaming red salamander in her hand. Overly excited the child bounces up and down. It is obvious that she is proud of herself. Uncertainty flickers through the mother's eyes and Symone sends her an encouraging smile. The gesture is returned by a grateful one. The blonde gazes upon her daughter fondly. 'Did you catch that all by yourself darling?' The princess admires the woman's smoky voice. She realizes that she would like to hear it more often.

"'Yes I...' The little girl has taken it upon herself to look at the rest of the crowd. Her eyes go wide as they rest on the princess.

"Symone sends the little girl a big smile and crouches down so that they can be eye level.'That's a fascinating little guy isn't it?' The small child nods and glances up at her mom before returning wide eyes back to the woman she has only heard about in stories. 'How would you like to see what kind of friends you can find for him on the castle grounds?'

"Her eyes light up with happiness.'Can I really?' The question comes out in one breath.

"The princess nods, 'Any time you want to as long as it is okay with your mother.' Symone looks up at the woman and the child mimics her actions only with pleading eyes.

"'I...Yes...I mean, thank you.'

"'It is no problem.' She turns to the little girl. 'How would you like to start exploring there now? Your mom was going to help me with a few things.' The little girl vigorously nods. Symone smiles brightly at her and stands.

"'Ready?' She asks the maiden, and is thoroughly shocked by her own actions. Symone makes a point of walking beside the woman whose hand is linked with her daughter's. Not in front and not behind, but with them. Together they step into the castle grounds blocking them from the view of the small town watching them.

"I think we should stop there for tonight Sara."

Yawning I nod my head and realize that Morgan can't see me. "Yeah me too."

"Will you be able to sleep now?"

"Yeah." Rolling over I smile at the woman above me. At her mothering nature. Closing my eyes I feel sleep rushing over me. I push away the sudden question, why does this story mean so much to me?

* * *

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **This story is different for me but not as different as the new sory I will be starting. Cath/ OTC. It was a request so I'll let you know more as it forms if you want to know more about it. But I do have to update one story before I can do that.

Enough with my rambling.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Sara's POV**

Sweat trickles down my back as the hot sun beats down upon the exercise yard. I take a seat at the edge of the enclosed area; distancing myself from the others. Groups of women liter the area. Some are exchanging stories or drugs. Others are playing a game of basketball on the court. Then there are the women who are flirting with the guards. Or doing more than one of these activities. But the ones that have captured my attention are the women that can be found sharing discrete, intimate touches. A brush of the arms, holding hands, small things that are not easily detected.

To my own dismay I can feel a faint sense of longing for the touch of another rising within me. But not just another; a woman. I shove away the thought knowing it is just because we are deprived of human contact here.

"Hey Sidle." I send a blank expression at Morgan and shut my eyes as her back slides down the fence to take a seat next to me. I nudge her with my elbow. Silent affection in the face of the public. Morgan has become a mother figure to me and I can tell she is enjoying getting to play the part. "You looked like you could use some cheering up."

"Possibly. What'd you have in mind?"

"Story."

"Sounds nice." The air is stifling and the temperature is still increasing.

"Okay. Deep in the forests of…"

"Can you finish the one you started a couple of weeks ago?"

"Which one?"

"The one about the princess."

"Okay," she says with a hint of curiosity in her voice. "In the mood for something _different_?"

"Yep." I reply ignoring the double meaning of her question.

"Hmmm. Where did I leave off?"

"When the princess, maiden, and the maiden's daughter were going to the castle."

"Ahh yes, well, why don't you give it a go?"

"What?" I can't tell stories on paper let alone out loud.

"It's easy. Just tell me what you are seein' in your mind. If it doesn't work or your story is atrocious I'll take over." Opening my eyes I send her a mock glare before closing them and visualizing what I last saw.

"The grounds are lush and alive as the trio enters the space. Such a contrast to the foreboding castle that looms overhead. Symone's confusion increases with each step. What is she doing? More importantly why is she feeling this way? 'There is a pond around back for that little guy.' She says to the young girl avoiding the mother's inquiring gaze. Together they walk silently around the large structure. When the pond is in sight the little girl breaks free from her mother's clutches and runs to the edge of it.

"'Be careful Lily!' Her mother yells after her. Once the blonde is certain her child is safe she turns to the suddenly very shy princess. 'What is it you wanted help with Princess?'

"Barely audible the young woman says, 'Please call me Symone.'

"'Very well,' the older woman replies her curiosity growing as each second passes. 'What is it th…'

"The young woman shrugs and wanders over to the stone building taking a seat against the cool surface. The maiden is shocked that the brunette is not more concerned about ruining the expensive fabric draped upon her lean body.

"Symone busies herself observing the small girl gleefully playing on the outskirts of the pond. Light footsteps become louder as they come nearer. The maiden gracefully sits down beside the princess. 'What is your name?' Symone inquires quietly.

"'Caitlyn.' A faint smile appears on the brunette's face. 'You didn't really need anything did you Symone?'

"Symone gulps at the way her name rolls off the attractive woman's tongue. 'No.' Lily's squeal draws both woman's attention over to the little girl. She beams over at them her front is soaking wet and then returns to her fun.

"Symone finds herself inching her hand closer to Caitlyn's porcelain one which is resting on the ground. With a single finger Symone traces the back of Caitlyn's hand barely making contact with the blonde's skin. To her surprise Caitlyn does not pull back in fact Symone is almost certain she heard a hitch in the blonde's breathing.

"Caitlyn looks away from her daughter and meets the princess' chocolaty brown eyes. Shakily she lifts a hand and brushes it over the silky skin of Symone's cheek. Identical unsure smiles are curling the edges of the women's lips.

"Symone watches as the older woman gently bites her bottom lip in thought. She is marveling in the feeling of the other woman's hand against her cheek. She has never felt anything like it. Plenty of men have done the same thing wanting to seduce her, begging her to marry them, but none of those touches ever felt like this one. It is such a small gesture, yet so powerful.

"'Mommy come look at this!' Caitlyn removes her hand with a sad smile.

"Quietly she says, 'I can't Symone. You are so young, so innocent. I can't do this.' Full of regret the blonde moves over to her daughter. After a few encouraging words she talks Lily into leaving.

"'Mommy can we come back here soon?'

"'I don't know sweetie…'

"'You are welcome here whenever you like,' Symone says startling the maiden who was not aware of the young woman's proximity.

"Symone places a hand on Caitlyn's lower back and watches as the blonde closes he eyes for a moment before looking down at her daughter.

"'We have to go.' Symone notes how the maiden is refusing to look in her direction. The princess stands and watches the woman and her daughter walk away. She has only known them for a half an hour, but she senses some sorrow inside of her at their departure. At the loss of…something.

"'Caitlyn!" She calls out. The older woman gazes over the shoulder with sad eyes at the brunette. 'Will you come back tomorrow?'

"Older woman shakes her head no, and turns away hoping to forget the woman who has just left an indentation on her heart."

Opening my eyes I turn my head to look at Morgan. The woman has a huge grin on her face. "Damn Sidle! That wasn't half bad for your first time story tellin'."

"You think?"

She nods excitedly, "You might have a talent for it." A loud bell rings sounding more like a voice calling us into the hinges of Hell. "I'll pick up where you left off tonight." Standing up I offer Morgan a hand. I start to walk away when I hear, "Oh and Sara…" I wait as Morgan walks over to me. Leaning toward my ear she whispers, "There's nothing wrong with what you've been feelin' lately." Before leaving me to my own devices.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is the first time I've ever been excited to be trapped in this dark cage. As I wait for Morgan to decide it is time to continue with our story. Around us the not so subtle moans of women and creaking of beds as impatient inmates start their night can be heard.

I noticed the moans for the first time the other night, since I was not so paralyzed by fear, and when I pointed them out to Morgan it sent her into a fit of laughter that shook the whole bed. With this response came 'You're supposed to pretend not to notice Sidle.'

"Hey Morgan," I whisper eagerly, no longer able to wait.

"Yeah?"

"Can you start the story now?"

I can hear her stifling her laughter. "If you wanna know what it's like Sara just pick a girl already."

"No that's not it…it's not…I'm not…"

"Hey no use getting upset over it now. If it's the story you want, it's the story you'll get hun. So let's see… Princess Symone spent the rest of the week locked in her room staring out of the tower window searching for Caitlyn or Lily in the crowd with no avail. Every day she would feel her heart hardening a little more. She knows it is ridiculous, but she felt something special in the brief contact she shared with Caitlyn, and she absolutely adores Lily.

"Today however, is different. A small knock sounds on her door. 'Come in,' she mumbles not bothering to remove her gaze from the window.

"'Princess,' Tom, one of her guards, says. 'There are a peasant and her young daughter down in the entrance hall. The woman is insisting that you know her.' Symone jumps up without second thought and rushes out of the room. She sends her thanks over her shoulder to Tom.

"She bolts down the stairs. As she catches the first glimpse of her guest a huge grin spreads across her face. Coming up behind them Symone says softly, 'Caitlyn, Lily! I was hoping you'd come back.' Both blondes whip around. Lily smiles brightly at Symone.

"'Princess!' She squeals happily and barrels at the brunette's legs. Symone detaches the girl from her legs and crouches down to give Lily a proper hug.

"'Hey Lily. You know you can call me Symone, kiddo.'

"'S'mone can I play outside your house again?' The young woman smiles at the child and nods. Standing she focuses her attention upon Caitlyn who is looking at them with affection.

"Symone moves closer to the other woman. Leaning in she whispers only for Caitlyn to hear, 'I didn't think I would see you again.'

"'Nor I you.' They follow Lily to the old wooden doors. The guards open them and they walk outside.

Once all listeners are out of hearing distance, including the young girl, Symone asks, 'Then why did you come back?' Caitlyn shrugs and shyly ducks her head. Symone's hand finds its way to Caitlyn's without its owner's consent.

"Caitlyn tangles their fingers together causing Symone's heart to soar. 'We shouldn't be doing this,' Caitlyn mumbles. 'It's not right. We know nothing about each oth…' she is stopped when Symone spins her so that they are facing each other only inches apart.

''Stop,' Symone whispers. The young woman is once again surprised by her own actions. Leaning in she finds no protest so she captures the fair maiden's lips in her own.

"Caitlyn pulls away, 'I can't…' Their lips connect again and Symone feels a little more force behind Caitlyn's unbelievably soft lips. The blonde pulls way again, 'Don't,' This time Caitlyn presses their lips back together. 'I won't be able to stop…' Their lips meet and all of the older woman's resolve melts away.

"Symone is surprised to find Caitlyn's lips parting against hers. When the blonde's tongue traces her lips she moans at the unfamiliar sensation. Caitlyn slips her tongue into Symone's mouth as soon as the brunette's lips open. Fingers tangle in hair and bodies press together with need.

"'Eww! Mommy!' Caitlyn and Symone pull away to look down at the little girl who starts to giggle. 'That's gross! Mommy you're not supposed to kiss people like that. 'Specially not S'mone she's my friend.' Caitlyn beams down at her daughter not removing herself from Symone's embrace.

"'Why don't you go play with Symone's dog and let the grownups talk?' Lily begrudgingly agrees and runs off to play with the dog that has just been let out of the castle. As soon as Caitlyn's eyes meet her own, Symone rests her forehead against the older woman's. 'This can't be happening.'

"'Why not?' Symone asks genuinely confused.

''Because this is not how things work. They are not this instant, or simple, or nice…'

"Symone brushes her lips against Caitlyn's to silence her. 'If you are feeling the same thing that I am then you should know this is exactly how it was supposed to happen…'

"The rest of the story is up to you Sara." A small smile is playing on my lips.

"Okay. The next few weeks…"

"Not like that," Morgan informs me. "In your mind or in your own life. The rest of the story is up to you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morgan looks around the cell one last time before her gaze lands on me. She is leaving in a few hours and is making sure she has all of her few possessions. "I'm gonna miss you Sidle."

"I'll miss you too, but not enough that I'll be happy to see you back here in the near future."

"That won't be happenin'. I've got my baby girl to look after."

"She'll be lucky to have you." Morgan sends me a huge grin. I smile back at her.

"When you get out you should come visit us. We'll be stayin' around the Vegas area."

To my surprise Morgan pulls me out of the bottom bunk and engulfs me in a huge hug. Since I know no one is paying attention to us I melt into her arms. "Take care of yourself kid. The people 'round here can be pretty vicious."

"I will Morgan don't worry about me."

"Okay enough of this. It's getting too emotional for me." When Morgan pulls away I turn to give her privacy as she wipes the tears from her eyes and pulls herself back together. When she finishes she smiles evilly at me. "I honestly don't know what you'll do without me."

"Neither do I."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The clinking of keys alerts me to visitors. I don't bother to look away from the ceiling. "Hey Sidle."

"Jan." I glance at the guard and my eyes do a double take. This time landing on the petite blonde behind Jan. The guard carefully leads the woman into the cell. The blonde's electric blue eyes are glazed over, and surrounded by dark circles. She is covered in a thin layer of sweat, and she is shaking like a leaf in the wind. Track marks are visible on her ghost white skin.

"Sara this is your new cellmate," Jan's concerned eyes land on the blonde woman. "Catherine Willows."

* * *

TBC...

* * *


End file.
